Blood, Drugs and True Love
by Davan Shaylee
Summary: There's a new face at the lab. Her name is Keara O'Sullivan and she is a student at UNLV. She's young, bright and beautiful and Mr. Nick Stokes is instantly attracted to her. Longer summary inside. Hope you enjoy, Pleas R&R.
1. IntroDisclaimerSummary

Disclaimer and Summary

Ok, so, this is my first CSI Fic. I have been working on it for quite some time now. It has gone through numerous rewrites and editing. I've done my best to make sure all aspects of this fic are as accurate as possible. There may still be a few glitches here and there. Feedback, reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you're a fan of CSI Las Vegas you may enjoy this fic. This story is part one of a series of 5 (so far). Parts 1, 2, and 3 are all written. I will be posting a new chapter every Tuesday. Anyway, onto the disclaimer… I do not own anything affiliated with the TV show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. All rights belong to Anthony Zuiker and his staff of production members and writers. I have added my own character along with a few others not seen or heard of on the show. I hope you enjoy, remember if you like it, hate, or just have something to say please REVIEW !

There's always crime in Las Vegas, and when there is the members of the Vegas crime lab will be there find out what happened. There's a new face at the lab. Her name is Keara O'Sullivan and she is a student at UNLV. She's come to the best crime lab in the country to intern for her degree in criminology. She's young, bright, and beautiful. And Mr. Nick Stokes is instantly attracted to her.

Because he is a CSI level three, and Grissom is more than confident is his skills and ability, he is asked to train her. He's more than happy to perform this task. He shows her the ropes, teaches her how to work a scene and use all the proper equipment. But when her first case is linked to an ex-lover with a criminal past she in unaware of, things start to go terribly wrong. What will happen to Keara? Will the tragic events of this case ruin Nick's chance a romance? Read on to find out what happens.


	2. The Intern

**Chapter One**

**The Intern**

It was a busy evening at the Las Vegas crime lab. Grissom was sitting in his office going through a file. As he was reading Nick, Sara, Warrick and Catherine came into his office.

"What's going on Grissom? Why did you call all of us in here?" Catherine asked.

"We have an intern joining our team. Her name is Keara O'Sullivan, she's 23 and in her senior year at UNLV. As part of a federal work study and her final semester, her advisor is sending here for six months," Grissom explained.

"Why are they sending her here? Don't they have other labs more suitable for her? " Warrick questioned.

"She actually picked our lab from a list she was given. She found us to be the best out of all of the forensic labs on that list and there were labs from all over the country. Plus, she's a Vegas local so she won't have to move and take her remaining course at another university," Grissom answered.

"Personally, I think this is a great opportunity for both her and our lab," Nick chimed in.

"That's the first positive response to this internship I've heard," a voice said from the doorway.

They all turned around to see Keara standing at Grissom's doorway. She was a beautiful young lady. She had long strawberry blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, a soft milky complexion and a thin, petite figure. She walked by Nick to get to Grissom's desk. Nick couldn't help but stare as she passed by. As she passed him the smell of peaches and sakura blossom flooded his senses.

"Gil Grissom I presume," Keara said as she held out her hand.

Grissom took it, she had a very firm grip, "yes, I'm pleased to meet you Keara. Let me introduce you to my team. Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm really looking forward to starting my internship and working with all of you," Keara replied.

"So what made you want to become a CSI?" Nick asked.

"I love science. It has always been a passion of mine. I also enjoy solving problems and figuring out how a situation played out," Keara explained.

"How do your parents feel about your career choice?" Sara questioned.

"Not too thrilled about it, but they really didn't have a say in it," Keara answered.

"Well, we're happy to have you here with us. I'm going to have you work with Nick. He'll show you around the building, all the equipment and introduce you to some of our lab techs and other fellow employees," Grissom explained.

Nick nodded, "come on Keara, I'll give you the grand tour."

Nick led Keara out of Grissom's office and they headed down the hall. The rest of the team watched as they turned the corner.

"You think she'll last six months?" Warrick questioned.

Grissom smiled, "I think she'll do just fine. And the director is ready to offer her a position at the end of the internship if she does well."

"That's great, we could use a little more help around here," Catherine replied.

* * *

><p>The first stop on the tour was the DNA lab. They walked inside and loud rock music filled the room.<p>

"This is the DNA lab," Nick shouted over the music, "and this is Greg Sanders. He's our DNA tech!"

Greg turned his music down and spun around to face Nick and Keara.

"Sorry about that, the music helps me think," Greg apologized.

"Greg, meet Keara. She's our new intern," Nick introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Greg. Good choice in music, what is that? Radiohead?" Keara asked.

Greg nodded in approval, "awesome, we need more rocker chicks in this place. I'll see you around, good luck."

"Thank you, I look forward working with you," Keara replied.

Nick and Keara left DNA and continued the tour. Nick opened the door to the trace lab and Keara walked in. As they walked inside Hodges was going through a bag of clothes.

"This is Dave Hodges, he runs our trace lab. Hodges this is Keara O'Sullivan, she's a student from UNLV. She'll be interning here for six months," Nick explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Keara said cheerfully.

"A pleasure," Hodges replied and continued with his work.

Nick put his hand on Keara's shoulder and led her out of the room and back into the hallway. They had a few more stops to make. He took her to the print lab, A/V lab and the ballistics lab. Everyone was very welcoming.

"Alright, we have one last stop to make," Nick stated.

"Which would be, where?" Keara asked curiously.

"The morgue," Nick replied.

They walked down the hall and got into the elevator. Nick hit the button for the bottom floor.

"So, why did you pick our lab?" Nick was trying to break the awkward silence.

"I've heard a lot of great things about Grissom. He sounds like a good guy and an even better CSI," Keara answered.

"He is a good man. I have a lot of faith and trust in Grissom. He's like a father to me."

They reached the bottom floor and the elevator doors opened. They walked out and headed into the autopsy room. Inside, Dr. Robbins was examining a body when they entered the room. It was the body of a young girl.

"Hey doc, I'd like to introduce you to our new intern," Nick introduced.

"Hello, I'd offer you my hand but," he said as he showed her his bloodied latex gloves.

"It's quite alright. It's a pleasure to meet you doctor," Keara replied with a smile.

"Keara will be working with us for six months," Nick explained.

"That's excellent, I'm sure you'll learn a lot. Nick here is a very good CSI," Dr. Robbins praised Nick.

Nick smiled, and then he took a look at the female victim on the table. "Whatcha got here doc?"

"Seventeen year old rape victim from the day shift. She sustained several cuts, bruises and contusions. She was a fighter. COD looks like asphyxiation due to strangulation," the doc replied.

Keara's face turned white, she looked ill. She started to feel a little light headed.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked softly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I just need to sit down," she whispered.

Doc Robbins understood, he just nodded at Nick. Nick nodded in return and led Keara out into the hallway. He had her sit down on a chair that was up against the wall. She sat in the chair and put her head between her legs.

"That's it, take slow, deep breaths. Don't worry, the morgue can get to people like that sometimes," Nick said as he stroked her back.

Keara slowly sat up, "I think it was just the fact that her organs were outside of her body."

Nick chuckled, "don't worry, you'll get used to it. If it makes you feel better, most people actually vomit during their first autopsy."

Keara sighed, "not really, but thanks for trying."

Nick shrugged and Keara put her head back between her legs.

**~***Okay so that was chapter one. I hope you liked it, if you did please leave a review. Chapter Two up soon.***~**


	3. Keara's First Case

Chapter Two

Keara's First Case

Nick and Keara got back upstairs. They made their way back to Grissom's office. They walked inside and Grissom was sitting at his desk

"Hey Grissom, we finished the tour of the lab," Nick stated.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Grissom asked Keara.

Keara smiled, "more than I expected. I can't wait to start."

"Good to hear. Nick, I've got a DB over on Mockingbird Drive. Take Keara, show her how to work a scene," Grissom explained and handed Nick the case file.

"You got it Grissom. Alright let's head on out," Nick took the file and he and Keara left Grissom's office.

They headed out to the parking garage and got into Nick's SUV. They buckled up and Nick started the engine. He pulled out of the space and they were on their way to the crime scene. The car ride was quiet for a while. Nick decided to break the silence.

"So, have you lived in Vegas for long?" Nick asked.

"I've lived here for about five years. I'm originally from Connecticut. My parents still live there, most of the year anyway. I go back to visit during the holidays," Keara explained.

"Wow that must've been an intense move. I mean, New England weather is much different than our weather."

"I actually adjusted pretty quickly. Don't get me wrong, it's hot as hell here. But there's hardly ever any humidity. Summers back east were horrible. Hot and sticky, I don't miss that."

"What about the snow?"

"I miss it, but I don't miss driving in it. Snow is pretty, but only when it first falls. Then it gets all brown and yucky. What about you? Judging by the accent I detect, you didn't grow up here either."

"You'd be right. I grew up in Texas. My family still lives in Texas, but I moved here after I graduated from college," Nick explained.

They finally reached Mockingbird Drive. Nick parked in front of house number 35. They both got out of the car and Nick walked around to his trunk. He pulled out two evidence kits and handed one to Keara. They walked up the driveway and went inside the house. When they got inside David was going over the body.

"Hey super Dave, what do we have?" Nick asked.

"Caucasian male, found an ID on him. Vic's name is Mark Osborne, he's 25. It looks like COD is blunt force trauma. We'll know more after the post," David replied.

"Thanks Dave," Nick stated.

David and the other coroners took the body away and Nick started to look around. He put down his kit, put on a pair of latex gloves and took out his flashlight. Keara did the same and followed close behind.

"When it comes to a crime scene, you need to be thorough. Anything you find could be a piece of the puzzle. Look over anything and everything that could potentially be evidence. Now, in this situation what do you notice?"

Keara looked around the room. "Broken lamps, broken furniture, looks like there was a struggle."

"Very good," Nick praised her and started taking photos of the scene.

Keara took out her flashlight and started to look around the room. As she walked through the room she came across a couple crushed beer cans, another broken lamp and a fireplace poker. She took out her camera and took photos of the objects. Then she took a closer look at the poker. There was blood and hairs on the tip of it.

"Hey Nick!"

"Yeah."

"I think I found the murder weapon."

Nick made his way over to Keara. He knelt down beside her, "good job Keara. Photograph it, collect the hairs and swab it for blood and epithelials. Then dust it for prints."

"You got it boss," Keara complied and got up to get her kit.

She took the photos and collected all the trace and DNA samples. After all of that she took out her print dust. She started dusting the fireplace poker. She was able to reveal a couple of partial prints. She took out her lift tape and lifted the prints. She took out a large evidence bag and bagged and tagged the fireplace poker.

She put the bag in her kit and continued to look around. She walked up to the fireplace. As she scanned the area with her flashlight, she spotted something on the floor. She took out a pair of tweezers and picked up the foreign object. Nick came up alongside Keara.

"What do you have there?" Nick questioned.

Keara shrugged, "not sure, it looks like a porcelain chip or something."

"No, no, I think that's a tooth. Great job, hopefully Greg will be able to get some DNA off of it," Nick said and handed her a small envelope.

Nick noticed a small amount of bloody saliva on the floor. He took out a swab and collected a sample. They finished working the rest of the scene. After the searched the house from floor to ceiling they left the house and got back into Nick's SUV. Nick started the engine and headed back to the crime lab.

"You did very well for your first crime scene. You've got a good am I," Nick said as he patted Keara on the back.

"Thank you Nick. Well, I also have a great teacher."

Nick blushed a little, "thanks, when we get back we'll take our samples to DNA. Then I'll show you how to run fingerprints."

"Sounds good," Keara replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>They got back to the crime lab and headed straight to DNA. They walked into the DNA lab and Nick handed Greg the swabs, the hair and the tooth that were collected.<p>

"So Keara, how did you like your first time out in the field?" Greg asked as he prepared their evidence for testing.

"It was good, Nick is a great teacher," she replied.

"Well, Keara here is a wonderful student," Nick added.

"That's good, very good. I'll have your results up in a few hours. There's a lot to go through," Greg explained.

"Great, thanks Greg. Come on Keara, we'll take the prints to the print lab," Nick suggested and they headed out of DNA.

They walked down the hallway and into the print lab. Mandy was at her post working on a few other cases.

"Hey Mandy, I need you to run some prints for us," Nick stated as he handed her the multiple prints.

Mandy sighed, "it's gonna be a while. Come back in a couple of hours."

Nick nodded, "all right, thanks Mandy."

"So what do we do now?" Keara asked.

"Let's head down to the morgue. The doc should know more about our victim by now," Nick answered.

They left the print lab and headed for the morgue.


	4. Getting To Know You

Chapter Three

Getting to know you

Nick and Keara reached the morgue and headed inside.

"Hey Doc, what did you find?" Nick questioned.

"Well COD was definitely blunt force trauma. TOD was between midnight and 2 AM. I also found about a dozen cocaine balloons in his stomach," Dr. Robbins replied.

"So he was a mule?" Nick asked.

"Possibly. I can't be 100% sure. But if he was, whoever killed him either didn't know about the drugs or didn't have time to cut the body open to get them," Dr. Robbins explained.

"Thanks Doc. Let us know if you find anything else," Nick said and he and Keara left the morgue.

They got into the elevator and headed back upstairs.

"We'll get back to DNA and see if Greg has anything for us."

"What if he still doesn't have anything?" Keara questioned.

"Then we'll take a break. We'll grab a bite to eat and then we'll check back with Greg," Nick explained.

The elevator doors opened and Nick and Keara stepped out. Just as they were headed down the hall they ran into Grissom.

"Nick, Keara, how are things going?" Grissom asked.

"Things are going great. Keara found some impressive evidence. She also did very well during the autopsy," Nick replied.

"That's wonderful, keep up the good work Keara," Grissom complemented her.

"Well thank you Mr. Grissom. And thank you for setting me up with a great teacher."

"I would have put you with anyone else. Now, go ahead and carry on with your case," Grissom replied and walked away.

They made their way to DNA and walked inside. As they walked inside Greg was taking results out of the printer.

"Good timing guys, the blood and hair results just came out. The fireplace poker is definitely your murder weapon. The blood and hair are both a match to your vic Mike Osbourne," Greg explained.

"What about the tooth and saliva?" Nick asked.

"Well, I ran those through. They are both definitely from the same donor, but I haven't gotten match yet," Greg answered.

"Thanks Greg, page me if you get something," Nick replied.

"Will do," Greg said and went back to his computer.

"So now what do we do?" Keara asked Nick.

"We take that break I was talking about. We've been at it for a while, so we'll go grab something to eat," Nick explained.

They headed to the locker room to get their things. They reached the locker room and went to their lockers.

"So, where are we going?" Keara asked.

"There's a good diner a couple blocks away. We'll go there," Nick replied.

They left the locker room and headed for the front doors. They walked outside and got into Nick's SUV. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the diner.

* * *

><p>Nick pulled into the diner parking lot. He parked his car and they both got out. They walked into the diner and the hostess sat them at a booth.<p>

"So, Keara tell me more about yourself. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah, I go horseback riding often. I also play guitar and sing with a cover band."

"That's pretty cool. You said you own a home, do you live alone?"

"Yeah, well, kind of. I have a few roommates, of the four-legged variety."

"Ah, cat lady."

"Dogs actually, four of them. Better than an alarm system."

"What kinds of dogs do you have?"

"A Bull Mastiff, German Shepherd, Great Dane and a Newfoundland."

"Damn, those are some big dogs. No boyfriend I take it?"

Keara laughed, "no, not anymore anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nick apologized.

Keara sighed, "it's okay. We were only together for a few months. He had a bad temper. He never hurt me, but I broke it off before he could."

"Wow, that's pretty intense. How long ago was this?" Nick asked.

"About four months ago. I told him that his temper scared me and I couldn't see him anymore. And I haven't heard from Jeremy Morgan sense," Keara explained.

"Good for you."

"So, what about you Nick? What does your wife think about your career?"

"I'm not married."

"Girlfriend?" Keara interrogated.

"Nope, why?" Nick laughed.

"Well, you asked about my love life first. It's only fair I know about yours," she replied with a smile.

"Tell me more about your dogs. What are their names?"

"They're really great. I got them all from the shelter. I trained them myself, they're pretty tough when I want them to be. The bull mastiff is Brutus, the shepherd is Wolfgang, the Dane is Marmaduke and the Newfoundland is Artemis."

"Interesting names," Nick replied.

The waitress came by their table and took their order. Nick wanted to stay as long as possible. He wanted to learn so much more about Keara.

** ~*Okay so here's chapter 3 . I hope you've enjoyed chapters 1 – 3 so far. I'm going to try harder to have chapters up every 's hard to do with having a job but I'll do my best . Thanks again to all who have been reading, remember reviewing helps me to keep writing . Chapter 4 will be up next Tuesday .*~**


	5. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter Four

Tragedy Strikes

Nick and Keara finished at the diner and headed back to the crime lab. When they arrived back to the lab they headed straight for the DNA lab. Before they got there Grissom intercepted them in the hallway.

"I'm glad I found you. Keara, the school hasn't finished filing all of your paper work with the lab. Don't worry, they said everything should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. But until then you'll have to take a break from the case. So, I'm going to send you home but we'll call you tomorrow when you can come back and follow through with this case," Grissom explained.

"Okay, that's fine. I don't want anyone to get into trouble," Keara replied, she sounded truly disappointed.

"Very good, we'll see you tomorrow then," Grissom said and walked away.

"Well that's sucks," Nick frowned.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll be back tomorrow, try not to solve the murder too fast," Keara teased.

"I'll let you know if we get a hit off the prints and/or DNA," Nick replied.

"Sounds good, I'll see you later," Keara replied sweetly and headed out.

Nick walked into the DNA lab. He and Greg watched Keara as she left.

"She's hot man," Greg exclaimed

Nick nodded, "yeah she is. She's really sweet too."

"Is she single?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna ask her out?"

"I'm thinking about it," Nick answered. Then he snapped back to reality, "did you get a hit on that set of DNA yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. The tooth and the saliva belong to the same donor, a Jeremy Morgan," Greg replied.

Nick's face drained of its color, a look of terror and panic washed over him, "did you say Jeremy Morgan? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, clean match. Why?" Greg was confused.

"That's Keara's ex-boyfriend, I gotta go. I have to check on my prints," Nick rushed out of DNA. He sprinted down the hall to the print lab.

Mandy was still going through a stack of prints.

"Mandy, did you get a hit off the prints I gave you?" Nick gasped.

"Yeah I was just about to page you. Your prints belong to a Jeremy Morgan. He was in the data base for drug possession," Mandy explained.

"Thanks Mandy," Nick shouted as he ran down to Grissom's office.

He burst through the doorway, Grissom was sitting with Catherine and Warrick. They were going over their own case with him.

"Grissom, I need Keara's home address and contact information," Nick exclaimed. He was winded, his adrenaline was through the ceiling.

"What's going on Nick?" Grissom asked as he reached for Keara's file.

"Our main suspect in our homicide is her ex-boyfriend. I just found out, she has no idea. She's already on her way home. She could be in danger," Nick was worried. Keara said she broke off the relationship because of Jeremy's temper.

Grissom found her address, "180 Anderson St. Her cell phone number is 702-445-6667. Try to get a hold of her on your way, make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, yeah," was all Nick could get out before running back out the door.

* * *

><p>Keara pulled into her driveway and put her truck in park. She got out of her pick-up and walked to her door step. She fumbled with her keys, suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight. She felt like someone was watching her. She finally found her house key and unlocked the front door. When she opened the door her dogs came running to greet her.<p>

"Hey boys, were you good today?" she asked them as they kissed her face.

She put her keys and her cell phone on her coffee table. Then she headed into the kitchen to prepare meals for her furry friends. While she was in the kitchen her phone began to ring.

Nick was speeding through the streets of Las Vegas, "come on Keara, pick up. Please pick up."

Keara couldn't hear her phone over the noise of the can opener. She finished opening a few cans of dog food and put them in the dog bowls. She put the bowls on the floor and the dogs came running. She went back to the counter and started to clean up. As she was cleaning she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she whispered to herself.

She stopped what she was doing and made her way to the front door. She reached the door and opened it. She was very surprised to see the person on the other side.

"Hello Keara, it's nice to see you," a deep male voice said.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" Keara asked. She was a little scared.

"Did you really think you could get me busted?" Jeremy growled as he pushed his way into her house.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He began to advance toward Keara, now was starting to panic.

"What do you want Jeremy?" Keara's voice shook as she questioned him.

"What did you find at Mike's house?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she was trying her best to keep calm.

Jeremy slapped her hard across the face. Then he slammed her against the wall and pulled a knife out of his pocket, "don't mess with me! I saw you with that cop at Mike's house!"

"I was there for my internship. I had no idea you were involved, I swear. Please don't hurt me," Keara pleaded.

"Get rid of whatever evidence you found," Jeremy demanded.

"I can't, I can't go back until tomorrow and, and the evidence is always locked up. I don't have that kind of authority," Keara cried.

"That's too bad," Jeremy replied.

Before Keara could react Jeremy stabbed her in the abdomen. As he pulled the knife out Wolfgang came running into the living room. The dog lunged and bit Jeremy's leg and wouldn't let go.

"Ow! You son of a bitch!" Jeremy shouted. He shook Wolfgang off of him. He finally got the dog off of him and limped quickly out the back door.

The dogs surrounded Keara and began to whimper. Keara was holding her abdomen, there was so much blood. She moved towards the coffee table to get her phone. She lost her balance and fell to her knees. As she reached for her phone again, it began to ring. She managed to grab it and answered it.

"Help, please help," she gasped into the phone.

"Keara! Keara its Nick! What's wrong, what happened?"

"Nick. . . Jeremy was…he. . ."

"Keara! Keara! Just hold on, I'm on my way! Keara, talk to me!"

Nick put down his cell phone, but he didn't hang up. He got on his radio to call for back up and emergency services.

"Dispatch, this is CSI Stokes requesting back up! I need all units' available and emergency services to 180 Anderson St! I repeat all units to 180 Anderson St!"

Nick was freaking out. He got back on his cell phone, "Keara, Keara are you still there?"

There was no answer. Keara had passed out. Nick stepped on the gas pedal. He was almost there, he was just a block away.

* * *

><p>Nick finally reached Keara's house. He ran to the door and jiggled the door knob. It was locked. Nick took a few steps back and then kicked the door down. When he got inside he saw Keara face down on the floor. Her dogs were all guarding her. Nick ran to her and knelt by her side.<p>

"Watch out boys, I'm here to help," Nick said the dogs.

The dogs moved away and Nick checked Keara's pulse. It was very weak. Just as he was about to roll her, the medics finally arrived. They ran inside and Nick moved out of their way. The medics rolled her over, that's when Nick saw the stab wound. The EMTs got her onto a gurney and started to give her oxygen. They wheeled her to the ambulance and Nick followed close behind.

"Are you riding along?" one of the medics asked Nick.

"Yeah, let's go," Nick replied.

The ambulance took off and rushed Keara to the hospital. The medics took her vitals and placed an IV catheter in her arm. Nick held pressure to the stab wound. She was still losing a lot of blood.

"Do you know what happened?" The other medic asked Nick.

"No, I arrived at the scene just before you did. I called it in because she sounded distressed on the phone. Is she gonna make it?" Nick was trying to stay calm.

"She's stable, but she's going to need surgery," the medic answered.

They reached Desert Palm Hospital and rushed Keara into the ER. The doctors and Nurses took over the situation.

"We'll let you know something as soon as we do," a nurse told Nick.

"Thank you, I'll be waiting outside the OR," Nick replied.

The nurse ran into the OR. Nick headed outside to call Grissom.

"Grissom," Grissom answered his phone.

"That bastard stabbed her!"

"Nick? Nicky, calm down. How is she?"

"I don't know. They've got her in surgery now," Nick answered more calmly.

"She seems like a strong girl Nick. She'll make it," Grissom assured him.

"I hope you're right. I'm gonna stay at the hospital and wait to see what happens."

"Alright Nick, keep me posted."

Nick hung up his phone and went back into the hospital. He sat down in the small waiting area by the OR. All he could do was wait.

**~* **Sorry it's taken so long to get these chapters posted. I've been so busy lately. I will be posting a couple more chapters today and tomorrow to make up for it! Please R&R!***~**


	6. Lucky

Chapter Five

Lucky

A couple of hours had passed. There was still no word on Keara's condition. Nick was starting to worry. Keara had been in surgery for so long he couldn't help but think the worst. He was no longer sitting, now he was pacing through the waiting room. Finally, the surgeon came through the OR doors and into the waiting room.

"How is she doctor?" Nick's voice shook as he questioned the doctor.

"The wound was pretty deep and she lost a lot of blood. Thankfully her attacker missed the major organs. I was able to cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding. She's in in recovery now but she's still sleeping from the anesthesia," the doctor explained.

Nick sighed with relief, "thanks doc, could I go sit with her? I'd like to be next to her when she wakes up."

"Of course, this nurse will take you to her room," the doctor replied as he called over a nurse from the nurses' station.

Nick followed the nurse through the halls of the hospital. They reached Keara's room and Nick went inside. He took a chair and pulled it up next to Keara's bed. He sat down and took her hand in his. He felt horrible, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. If only he had gotten to her sooner.

Nick had fallen asleep in his chair. Keara began to stir in the hospital bed. She began whimpering and mumbling in her sleep. This woke Nick up and he sat up. Keara's whimpers and moans grew louder.

Nick took her hand, "Keara, Keara you're okay."

"No, stop!" Keara shouted and sat up.

"Shhh, shhh, Keara it's Nick. You're okay now. You're at the hospital," Nick did his best to calm and comfort her.

Keara started to cry. Nick got up from his chair and sat in the bed next to her and held her.

"Jeremy. . .Jeremy came to my house. He knew I was at Mr. Osbourne's house. He. . .he wanted me, to destroy the evidence. I. . .told him. . .I told him I couldn't and. . .and that's. . .that's when he. . .he stabbed me," Keara managed to explain between her sobs.

"I'm so sorry Keara," Nick apologized.

"It's. . .not your fault. You. . .you couldn't have known Jeremy. . .was going to do this," Keara replied.

Nick let go of Keara and got out of the bed. He started to pace, "no, but I should've called you sooner. Greg got a hit on the DNA from the tooth and saliva. It belongs to Jeremy Morgan."

"So… Jeremy, does have something to do with our case?" Keara had a feeling, but she was still a stunned.

"It looks that way. The prints also came back as a match to Jeremy," Nick answered. "Did he say anything to you? Why did he do this to you?"

"He saw me at the crime scene," Keara's tears finally slowed, "he wants me to destroy the evidence that incriminates him."

"And when you said no he stabbed you," Nick growled. He was so angry.

"Yeah…oh my god, my dogs! Are my dogs okay?" Keara panicked.

"They're fine, animal control came and picked them up," Nick replied.

"Good," Keara sighed, "I thought Jeremy might've hurt them. Wolfgang did manage to bite him after Jeremy stabbed me."

Nick cocked his head, "one of the dogs bit him?"

"Yeah, Wolfgang. My German Shepherd."

"I'll call Grissom and have him call Brass. With a bite wound like that Jeremy would need to seek medical attention."

Nick pulled out his cell phone and walked towards the door.

"Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Keara cried, she nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just going into the hallway, I promise I'll be right back," Nick assured her.

She laid back down and Nick left the room. He opened his phone and dialed Grissom's number.

"Grissom."

"Hey Gris it's Nick."

"How's Keara?"

"Alive…awake, the doctor said she's going to be okay. She's a little shaken, um, scared, but who wouldn't be after something like that."

"That's good to hear that she's okay. We still haven't found your suspect," Grissom explained.

"About that, Keara said one of her dogs bit him. He might've been to a hospital," Nick suggested.

"Alright Nick, I'll let Brass know. I'll also have his post a couple officers by her room. But I want you to stay with her, she needs to be with someone she trusts right now."

"Don't worry Grissom, I'll keep her safe."

Nick hung up and closed his phone. He went back into Keara's room and sat back down in the chair that was by her bed.

"Have they found Jeremy?" Keara asked.

"No, not yet. Don't worry they'll catch him. In the meantime, I'm not leaving your side. I'm staying right here with you. Grissom is also going to have Brass post a couple officers outside your door. He's not going to hurt you again," Nick proclaimed.

"Thank you Nick. I feel much safer with you around."

Nick smiled, "you've had a rough day. Go to sleep, you need your rest."

Keara nodded, "yeah. Um, Nick, this is probably going to sound childish. Could, could you hold my hand?"

Nick took her hand and held it tight. "It's not childish at all. I'll hold your hand for as long as you want. Now, get some sleep."

Keara smiled and closed her eyes. Having Nick there was comforting. But she was still completely terrified. She could've died, she never thought something like that would ever happen to her. Her mind finally surrendered and Keara fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning had finally come. Sunlight flooded Keara's hospital room. Keara started to shift in her sleep. The sun was shining on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. Nick was gone. She immediately sat up, a sudden rush of panic washed over her. Her heart began racing, which made her monitors go crazy. She started to get out of her bed when Nick came jogging into the room.<p>

"Hey, get back in bed. I'm right here, I just went to get some coffee," Nick gasped as he made his way back to his chair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out," Keara apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry you got nervous. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful," Nick replied.

Keara readjusted herself in her bed and laid back down. "Any word on Jeremy? Did they catch him yet?"

Nick shook his head, "no, they checked all the hospitals in the area. They're still out there looking for him."

"How did Mandy get a match to Jeremy's prints? I've been thinking a lot about that."

"He was in the system for drug possession," Nick answered.

"Well, I guess that would explain his bad temper. I'm glad I got out of that relationship when I did. He probably would have hurt me sooner."

"You don't have to worry about that now. We'll catch him. He may be on the run now, but he won't be for long."

"Why don't you go home? You've been here all night, you should go and get some rest," Keara suggested. As much as she wanted and appreciated him being there, she felt bad that Nick was just hanging around.

Nick moved closer to Keara's bedside and took her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you until they catch Jeremy. Sorry sweetheart, but you're not getting rid of me that easy."

Keara let out a soft laugh, "I don't want to get rid of you. I feel safer with you around. I just thought you might want to get out of this hospital room. Plus I feel bad that you've been here all night."

"Don't worry about me," Nick assured her. "I'm fine, all that matters right now is you safety."

Keara smiled and squeezed Nick's hand. She felt very lucky to have him as a friend and a partner.


End file.
